


Dorado at Night

by CreepyReapers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Jack is smooth af, Porn Without Plot, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Strength Kink, Wall Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyReapers/pseuds/CreepyReapers
Summary: How'd you get here? No idea, but might as well enjoy the ride.





	Dorado at Night

**Author's Note:**

> OBVIOUSLY NSFW--
> 
> I decided to take a break from a longer fic I have for Reaper/Reader because I'm in a bit of a writers block on it. Wanted to write some S76/Reader! This basically wrote itself and I'm just sitting here letting the words possess me and thinking "Damn Jack, you go get 'em." ;p Hope you enjoy.
> 
> I also made post-overwatch fall Jack a bit younger so he has blonde hair still. 
> 
> Again I don't have a beta reader so sorry if its all over the place.

Soldier 76 had been waiting a long damn time for this. An empty alleyway in Dorado was hardly his ideal spot, but something he could make do with. He always did get off on public sex, the idea of getting caught the second he had you pushed up against the wall sent a thrill through the Commander.

You whimpered his codename, bringing him back to reality. God, you felt so good in his hands, his large calloused fingers gathering your slick along your folds. He hasn't even started on your clit and you were squirming underneath his fingers, whimpering those little mewls of pleasure he liked pulling out of you with an experienced touch . It made Jack Morrison both proud and incredibly hard to know how easily you were reduced to a writhing mess in his hands.

“Ohh sweetheart… I bet you feel so fucking good once I fill you. ” He rasped, unoccupied hand pulling up your shirt and bra to expose your breasts before kneading and pulling at one of the budding nipples. You cried out in response, unable to form any cohesive words as his finger started rubbing circles on your clit.

“mhmm.” He growled out, the super soldier removing the front plate of his visor, revealing the long scar that spanned across his sharp features, exposing his square jaw, strong nose and icey blue eyes. You managed a gasp, not expecting the man you'd been fantasizing about since... well- forever, to be this _handsome_.

He flashed you a confident grin, his fingers dipping into you languidly, “I take it by the way your squeezing around me that you like what you see? “ he said with a lot more cockiness than you'd expect from your usually clipped and composed Commander Jack Morrison, but his ministrations and voice did nothing but spur you on.

Soldier 76 continued to fuck you with his fingers, opposite hand holding your chin as he ran his thumb across your soft lips. Experimentally you licked his coaxing thumb, a low groan catching in his throat before you enveloped his thumb with your mouth, sucking lightly. Jack managed a chuckle before quickening his brutal pace, two fingers now curling within you.

“Fffuckkk.” you moaned out, voice higher pitched than usual, head thrown back against the brick wall.

“ohh that's fucking right, _baby._ ” Jack growled, his opposite hand that held your face reaching down to add pressure to your clit as his fingers scissored inside you, “you keep moaning like that.”

And like a good soldier you continued to moan against your Commander. Whispering how good he felt and how much you wanted his dick. Jacks hips canted against your leg, erection pressing hard against you.

Hastily you removed his ammo belt and he swore, encouraging you to continue. You kissed him, undoing his zipper, feeling light scruff press against you as his tongue danced across your lips, seeking entrance. You obliged and the soldier eagerly unleashed a flurry of open mouth kisses, tongue darting out to meet with your own, dimly realizing your free hand had made its way to his scalp, carding through the blonde hair. The force applied caused him to work faster, fingers making lewd noises in the deserted alleyway only occupied by the sounds of moans and clothes shuffling.

Jack grunted, eyes filled with lust as he felt the release of his tight combat pants being dragged to his thighs by an impatient hand. He grinned against your mouth, breath hot against your own when he heard the intake of breath as you palmed his length through his boxers. “Shouldn’t have teased me.” He groaned out, withdrawing his fingers from your needy hole and licking them up, a small hum of approval escaping his lips.

Seeing the soldier sucking his finger clean of you made you lick your lips, a faint blush dusting your cheeks, “I didn-”

“Bullshit.” He growled, “You’ve been watching me for months. Flirting with me… Teasing me…” He kissed you again and your hand found its way past his boxers, stroking against his cock, making him inhale sharply, “like our last mission when you bent over in front of me to ‘pick something up’” He managed, voice thick with arousal, “I just wanted to rip your clothes off and bend you over the nearest object and fuck your brains out until you screamed my name. ” .

You gasped at his unabashed confession, his hand coming down hard against your ass, something between a chuckle and a moan escaping Morrison’s lips. You stifled a surprise mewl, hand stroking along his thick member.  There was a distant bang, probably from a door slamming and laughing that echoed down the deserted alleyway, making you both hyper aware how easily it would be for both of you to get caught.

Soldier 76 was quickly running out of reasons to give a shit.

“Hnngshit,Can't wait to make you come all over me.” he ground out, hips thrusting into your palm as he yanked your pants down as far as he could reach without hindering your attention on his cock , hand coming down against your ass for another good slap which made you whimper.

Your opposite hand moved to rove over the expanse of his broad chest, pushing the unzipped leather jacket to reveal the skintight black undershirt, motioning for him to remove it. Soldier 76 got the hint, removing his jacket and shirt as you continued to work at him. You admired the view of his chiseled body, sinking to your knees as his eyes were covered by the black undershirt over his face.

Wasting no time you took his cock into your mouth, hollowing your cheeks as you tried to swallow him down. Jack let out a loud grunt, dropping his dispensed shirt on the ground besides you before running his fingers through your hair, hips bucking slightly into your mouth, So eager to get on your knees for me, Y/N…have you been thinking about this a lot? ”

He felt you moan around his dick and oh… Oh Did it drive him wild. He looked down watching you bob along his length, trying to take him the best you could, lewd noises from your wet mouth spilling out into the empty alleyway.

He pulled out, giving himself a few measured rubs before guiding you with his hand on your chin back to eye level. He breathed heavily, eyes alight with need, “take your pants off...now.” He commanded.

In a flash you'd removed your shoes and pants, Jack scooped up his signature Leather jacket and slung it around your shoulders. He hoisted your legs around his waist, your back secured against the brick wall as his cock massaged against your soaked underwear.

“You look so good up against the wall with my jacket around your shoulders .” He rasped, one hand against the wall as he continued to tease, nipping against your neck, “and you're going to look even better when I raw that needy pussy of yours.”.  Panting in need you rock back against him, urging him on.

Jack groans, his free hand moving down to pull your underwear out of his way, “lace, on a mission?” he chides, “it's like you've been waiting for this.” middle finger running lazy circles around your clit which almost made you bite back moans in pleasure. He chuckles, breath hot against your ear as his finger is replaced by his thick member, teasingly prodding where you needed him most. You groan and so does he, the deep baritone in his voice going straight to your dripping core.

“Please, Jack.” you manage, hand gripping his strong bicep as he continues to tease your slit with his velvety cock.

“Oh that's it. Beg for me to fuck you .” He challenges, pressing into your entrance slightly before pulling out and continuing his teasing.

“Commander-ohgod please!!” you whimper, teeth digging into your bottom lip in anticipation.

Jack let's out a pleased tone before slowly pushing in to you. You both groan as Jack inches himself in slowly, “fuuuck you're so tight.” he growls, rocking his hips as if he can't stop himself once he bottoms out in you. You've never felt this full in your life. 

Jack watched you throw your head back against the brick, pride swelling in him once again as he watched you bounce with his every slow, taunting thrust. He looked down to enjoy the view, hips rocking as you bit back loud moans. He sped up, feeling the way you clamped around him as he began fucking you in earnest.

Quickly he has you worked up to a breaking point, you hold back screams as he pistons into your pussy, breath hot against your neck as he drives you close to the edge. Sweat begins to bead on his bare back, your nails raking against the ropes of muscle that work in tandem with his hips send a groan through the super soldier as he begins to pound you faster.

“Ohhh that’s it. That’s fucking it, I can feel you practically squeezing around my cock.” he growls through pants, “Is that what you want, baby? Want me to come in you, fill that tight, needy pussy of yours? ” he's now impaling you with his dick, pulling all the way out before slamming back in and it takes every bit of you not to scream in pleasure.

“Please Jack!” you manage through your babbling and praise, “pleasepleaseplease, fuck you feel so thick. I need you, need you to raw me and come in me!” you bite back moans as he fucks you harder, his large girth filling you before leaving you completely empty again. Like being hit by a freight train of pleasure your orgasm is rocketing through you, white dots peppering your vision as you let out a loud moan but Jack doesn't silence you, as if he wants to let everyone around know exactly what he's doing to you.

The dirty talk riled him up, after a few more pumps Jack pulls out, flipping you on your back to gently place you face first against the Brick wall, ass out on display for the super soldier.

He doesn’t say a word but his breathing is dark with need, large hand coming down to give your ass a firm slap, “Such a dirty girl. Letting me fuck you in the alleyway in the middle of the night like this.” He gives your slit a few more rubs with his cockhead before beginning to fuck you again, rawing you with so much force its difficult to keep your feet planted on the ground, the new angle making you squeal in pleasure, “letting your commander do whatever he wants with you.” He nips at your neck, one arm leveraged against the brick wall above you, the other wrapped around your waist, pulling you into him,” You love my cock in you, don't you?”

Not able to form coherent words you nod, bottom lip drawn in with your teeth as you rock your hips against the soldier. He grabs hold of your waist, pulling you along his cock, giving your ass another firm slap. You are once again reduced to putty as he continuously ravages your pussy. It's not long before you are once again on the brink of orgasm as he raws you with no intent of slowing down until he's chased his own release.

The second orgasm seems almost more intense than the first, your legs shaking through your climax as your Commander mercilessly continues his attack “ I'm so close, baby.” Jack warns, hips now slamming into your ass in erratic thrusts, “fuuuck you feel so good. You want it, _sweetheart_?” he drawls, breathing hard.

“Fuck. Yes!” you cry out, pushing back against the soldier to add friction as he drives you into the wall with his dick. Jack let's out a loud groan next to your ear as he comes inside you, thick ropes of his seed filling you up.

“ohh agent, we're definitely doing that again.” Jack promises after seconds of silence, hips still rocking before coming to a halt, the man planting a soft kiss on your neck, snapping the band of your underwear at your waist teasingly, making you inhale sharply in surprise.

“Hopefully on a bed next time.” you say through a hazy laugh, Jack chuckles along with you.

“You liked it.” He teased, giving your shoulder a light nip.

“I've only thought about you fucking my brains out since…Forever.” you managed with a blush, surprising after all the things that had transpired the past twenty minutes.

“Keep talking like that and I'll do it again.” He growled in your ear, pulling out finally before admiring his mess. He gave your ass one more slap and you squeaked, making him chuckle darkly. “you look good bent over all messy… “.

“Thank you, sir.” you replied cheekily, leaning against the wall and pulling up the pants you’d dispensed on the ground earlier.

Jack laughs with mirth, “You’re such a smart-ass.” he said with no real weight in his words as he zipped up his pants and picked up his shirt off the ground, dusting it off before pulling it over his broad frame. You took the time to make yourself presentable, combing your hands through your hair before lacing up your boots.

Jack was just about to readjust the signature mask as he looked your way, blue eyes staring intently into your own.

“What?” You managed under his intense gaze.

“I forgot something.” The soldier says smoothly, his arms wrapping around your waist as his lips press against yours. It’s a passionate kiss, his tongue flicking out against your own in a fight for dominance, which he inevitably wins, but draws a low whimper from you anyways.

He pulls away, the light of the dim streetlamps cutting deep lines into his face and defining the long scar that stretched across it. You once again admire the man underneath the mask before you feel a light tug around your shoulders, “My jacket, of course.” he says with a growing grin.

“You’re such an ass.” You say through a chuckle, removing his Blue and white leather jacket from your shoulders and handing it over to Jack.

“Is that insubordination I hear, Agent?” he says in a mock-command voice.

“Is it, Commander?” You ask coyly.

He chuckles and gives you a wink before adjusting the mask to lock in place, “I’ll just have to punish you later.”.

“Looking forward to it.”


End file.
